reddeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Missões em Redemption II
and Sadie in a shootout during the epilogue|link=https://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Epilogue.jpg]]Listed below are the storyline missions in Red Dead Redemption 2. The narrative of Red Dead Redemption 2 spans four (or five) different territories and 109 different missions (94 story missions, as well as 15 "honor missions") which are separated in 6 chapters and 2-part epilogues. Completing each unique mission tallies in the Progress Menu in the game and the Missions Module of the Social Club interface and counts towards 100% completion. Chapter 1: Colter #Fora da Lei Vindos do Oeste #Assombrado por uma Lembrança #"The Aftermath of Genesis" or "Old Friends" #"Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" #"Eastward Bound" Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook ;Who is Not Without Sin branch #"Who is Not Without Sin" #"A Strange Kindness" ;Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego branch #"Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego" #"The Spines of America" #"The Sheep and the Goats" #"A Strange Kindness" ;Polite Society, Valentine Style branch #"Polite Society, Valentine Style" #"Good, Honest, Snake Oil" #"Pouring Forth Oil I" #"Pouring Forth Oil II" #"Pouring Forth Oil III" #"Pouring Forth Oil IV" or "A Fisher of Men" #"The Sheep and the Goats" #"A Strange Kindness" ;Americans at Rest branch #"Americans at Rest" #"The First Shall Be the Last" or "Paying a Social Call" or "Money Lending & Other Sins I" #*"The First Shall Be the Last" #*#"Pouring Forth Oil I" #*#"Pouring Forth Oil II" #*#"Pouring Forth Oil III" #*#"Pouring Forth Oil IV" or "A Fisher of Men" #*#"The Sheep and the Goats" #*#"A Strange Kindness" #*"Paying a Social Call" #*#"We Loved Once and True I" #*#"Pouring Forth Oil I" (see above for continuation) or "We Loved Once and True II" #*#"We Loved Once and True III" (optional) #*#"The Sheep and the Goats" (see continuation above) #*"Money Lending & Other Sins I" #*#"Money Lending & Other Sins II" #*#"We Loved Once and True I" (see continuation above) or "Money Lending & Other Sins III" (continues with "The Sheep and the Goats" above) or "A Quiet Time" (continued below) #*#"A Fisher of Men" (continues with "The Sheep and the Goats" above) or "Blessed are the Meek?" (continued below) #*#"An American Pastoral Scene" Chapter 3: Clemens Point If coming from Chapter 2 by completing "An American Pastoral Scene", players jump directly into "Advertising, The New American Art") ;Further Questions of Female Suffrage branch (only after A Strange Kindness from Ch. 2) #"Further Questions of Female Suffrage" #"Friends in Very Low Places" #"A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" #"Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" #"The Battle of Shady Belle" ;The New South branch (only after "A Strange Kindness" from Ch. 2) #"The New South" #"The Course of True Love I" or "American Distillation" (goes to "Advertising, The New American Art" below) or "An Honest Mistake" #*"The Course of True Love I" #*#"The Course of True Love II" #*#"The Course of True Love III" #*#"Advertising, The New American Art" #*#"Magicians for Sport" or "The Fine Joys of Tobacco" or "Horse Flesh for Dinner" (continues with "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" from the previous section) #*#*"Magicians for Sport" #*#**"Friends in Very Low Places" (see the continuation in "Further Questions of Female Suffrage" above) or "Blessed are the Peacemakers" (continues with "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" from the previous section) or "The Fine Joys of Tobacco" (continued below) #*#**"The Fine Joys of Tobacco" #*#***"Horse Flesh for Dinner" or "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" (continues with "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" from the previous section) #*"An Honest Mistake" #*#"Preaching Forgiveness as He Went" #*#"Sodom? Back to Gomorrah" #*#"Blessed are the Peacemakers" (continues with "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" from the previous section) Chapter 4: Saint Denis #"The Joys of Civilization" #"No, No and Thrice, No" or "Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" or "Help a Brother Out" #*"No, No and Thrice, No" #*#"Horsemen, Apocalypses" #*#"Urban Pleasures" #*#"Country Pursuits" #*#"Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten" #*#"Banking, The Old American Art" #*"Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" #**"The Gilded Cage" or "Fatherhood and Other Dreams" #***"The Gilded Cage" #***#"A Fine Night of Debauchery" #***#"Banking, The Old American Art" #***"Fatherhood and Other Dreams" #***#"American Fathers I" #***#"American Fathers II" #***#"Banking, The Old American Art" #*"Help a Brother Out" #**"Brothers and Sisters, One and All" Chapter 5: Guarma #"Welcome to the New World" #"A Kind and Benevolent Despot" or "Savagery Unleashed" #"Hell Hath No Fury" #"Paradise Mercifully Departed" #"Dear Uncle Tacitus" #"Fleeting Joy" #"That's Murfree Country" or "Icarus and Friends" or "A Fork in the Road" Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow How players progress through this chapter depends on which mission they finished with from the previous chapter. ;That's Murfree Country branch #"That's Murfree Country" #"The Course of True Love IV" or "Money Lending & Other Sins VI" or "Visiting Hours" #*"The Course of True Love IV" #**"The Course of True Love V" #*"Money Lending & Other Sins VI" #**"Money Lending & Other Sins VII" #*"Visiting Hours" #*#"Just a Social Call" #*#"The Delights of Van Horn" or "A Rage Unleashed" #*#*"The Delights of Van Horn" #*#*#"The Bridge to Nowhere" #*#*#"My Last Boy" #*#*#"Our Best Selves" #*#*#"Red Dead Redemption" #*#*"A Rage Unleashed" #*#**"Goodbye, Dear Friend" or "Archeology for Beginners" #*#***"Goodbye, Dear Friend" #*#***#"Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow I" and "Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow II" / or "Favored Sons" and "The King's Son" #*#***#"My Last Boy" (see continuation above) #*#***"Archeology for Beginners" #*#***#"Honor, Amongst Thieves" #*#***#"The Fine Art of Conversation" #*#***#"The King's Son" (see continuation above) ;Icarus and Friends branch #"Icarus and Friends" #"Visiting Hours" (see continuation above) ;A Fork in the Road branch #"A Fork in the Road" #"Icarus and Friends" (see above) or "Do Not Seek Absolution I" or "Of Men and Angels I" #*"Do Not Seek Absolution I" #**"Do Not Seek Absolution II" #*"Of Men and Angels I" #**"Of Men and Angels II" Epilogue, Part 1: Pronghorn Ranch #"The Wheel" #"Simple Pleasures" #"Farming, For Beginners" or "Fatherhood, For Beginners" #"Old Habits" #"Fatherhood, For Idiots" or "Jim Milton Rides, Again?" #https://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Motherhood%7C "Motherhood" #"Gainful Employment" or "The Landowning Classes" #*"The Landowning Classes" #**"Home of the Gentry?" Epilogue, Part 2: Beecher's Hope # "Bare Knuckle Friendships" # "An Honest Day's Labors" or "Home Improvement for Beginners" # "The Tool Box" # "A New Jerusalem" # "A Quick Favor for an Old Friend" # "Uncle's Bad Day" # "The Best of Women" # "Trying Again" or "A Really Big Bastard" # "A New Future Imagined" # "American Venom" Stranger Side-missions Below are the 26 of the 31 stranger side-missions for Red Dead Redemption 2. "Brothers and Sisters, One and All", "Do Not Seek Absolution", "Help a Brother Out", "Money Lending and Other Sins" and "Of Men and Angels" are stranger missions as well, but they are also counted as "honor missions" and thus are included in the chapters above. *"A Better World, A New Friend" - Two parts *"A Bright Bouncing Boy" - Two parts *"A Fine Night For It" *"A Fisher of Fish" - Two parts *"A Test of Faith" - Two parts *"All That Glitters" *"American Dreams" *"Arcadia for Amateurs" - Five parts *"Charlotte the Widow" - Three parts *"Duchesses and other Animals" - Six parts *https://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Fundraiser%7C "Fundraiser" *"Geology for Beginners" - Two parts *"He's British, of Course" - Five parts *"Idealism and Pragmatism" - Three parts *"No Good Deed" *"Oh, Brother" - Three parts *"Smoking and other Hobbies" *"The American Inferno, Burnt Out" - Five parts *"The Artist's Way" - Four parts *"The Iniquities of History" - Two parts *"The Mercies of Knowledge" - Seven parts *"The Noblest of Men, and a Woman" - Four parts, also split into four different parts **Emmet Granger **Flaco Hernandez **Billy Midnight **Black Belle *"The Smell of the Grease Paint" - Two parts *"The Ties that Bind Us" - Four parts *"The Veteran" - Four parts *"The Wisdom of the Elders" - Five parts Companion Activities *Five Finger Fillet - Lenny Summers, Micah Bell *Go Hunting - Charles Smith, Simon Pearson *Rob a Homestead - Javier Escuella, Sean MacGuire *https://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Dominoes%7CDominoes - Tilly Jackson *Go Fishing - Javier Escuella, Kieran Duffy *Rob a Stagecoach - Sean MacGuire, Bill Williamson, Lenny Summers, and Micah Bell *Rob a Bank - Charles Smith *Go Rustling - https://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Uncle%7CUncle Related Content Trivia During part 2 of the epilogue, you become indebted to the bank to the sum of 465$. Even if you acquire this amount or more outside of main missions you can not use it towards the debt and must instead complete the missions that result in you making payments. Epilogue Categoria:Red Dead Redemption 2 Categoria:Missões